Timing
by Phoebe Miller
Summary: ...isn't it everything?


_**Disclaimer...of course I don't own anything...**_

 _ **Happy Five-0 Friday!**_

 _ **Just a wee bit of McDanno to brighten your day! (Dogo...I hope this is just enough for you to sink your teeth into...)  
**_

* * *

The two friends were alone on a desolate stretch of sand. One man sitting, knees bent in front of him, arms wrapped around his legs. The other standing just behind him, hands on his hips, surveying the water.

Evening was upon them now, and the sun had painted a brilliant canvas. Fuchsia and tangerine streaked the sky, sundown nipping at the edges, darkness soon to follow.

"We should come here more often, babe. What a gorgeous view."

"Danny, this isn't a game."

He shook his head not looking at Steve. "You're just figuring that out?"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I don't know. We could have minutes to live. I don't want to waste it arguing."

 _But it's what we do._

The same thought occurred to both men at the same time. They laughed, each catching the other's eyes. Then it was gone, that flicker of happiness and peace.

"If I'm going to die, Danny, I want to know what you mean by that. What am I just figuring out?"

Steve moved closer to his partner, the cool breeze chilling him. _How could it be such a beautiful evening with their world possibly ending?_ And they were stuck there together on that lonely beach while their friends and loved ones were miles away. None of them knowing they'd failed. They were all surely expecting just the opposite.

"Think about it, babe. North Korea. Afghanistan. _Your dad_."

"But you didn't save my dad, Danny. That was all a hallucination."

"A hallucination you produced."

"What do North Korea and Afghanistan have to do with my dad?"

Danny closed his eyes, on the edge of tears. This was not how he ever planned his last moments on Earth. He sighed and let the tears slide down his face. Tears of frustration, fear, sadness and sheer exasperation. _Why resist any longer? What was the point?_

"Me." He choked out. "They all have to do with me!"

"You?" Steve's confused face lasted only a few seconds.

Danny saw what he thought was just the flash of understanding. And then Steve actually blushed before he turned away to look out over the water again.

"This was the last place anyone would ever have thought to look for it." Steve walked to the water's edge, a wave splashing up to his ankles.

Danny didn't flinch as his partner changed the subject. He knew how much he needed to be grounded by the facts of a mission, not tangled up in emotions.

Yet he just couldn't help himself. "But we did, babe. We found it."

"Too late." The stern look on his friend's face was frightening. Unless you knew it was all a mask.

Danny shrugged. "Maybe not."

"You know it didn't work, Danny." Steve motioned a little farther up the sand. "The counter is still going."

Danny shook his head, finally resigned to their fate. Leave it to him to feel even the tiniest bit of optimism at the worst possible time. Cell phones damaged, vehicle trashed and not a soul for miles, they were at the mercy of fate.

What they needed was a miracle.

What they had was reality.

"I really hoped MacGyver Steve would save the day."

"Yea, me too."

They were quiet for a few seconds, minutes. Steve moved closer again.

"You forgot Colombia."

"What?" Danny was lost for half a breath. Then he knew.

"I love you, Danny. And it scares me."

"Yea me too."

"I scare you?" Steve looked hurt.

Danny punched his arm. "No you idiot, I love you too."

"And it scares you?"

"Maybe. Sometimes. I don't know." He suddenly couldn't think straight. _Why was this happening_?

Steve knelt beside Danny, throwing an arm around him. He turned his head just as Danny did the same and they were eye to eye, nose to nose.

"I hate to see you crying." Steve whispered as a tear rolled down his own cheek.

Danny leaned in and kissed the tear from Steve's face. Then he pushed into his friend until they both toppled over, Danny half on top of Steve.

"So not what I expected." Steve melted into giggles.

"So I'm a little clumsy. Give me a break, here. I almost can't even breathe my heart's beating so fast."

"Shut up, Danny. Just shut up." Steve pulled him into a kiss, still laughing.

Danny closed his eyes and sighed. "You taste like –"

"Shut up." He bit his best friend's neck with just enough pressure to make Danny wiggle away.

He didn't get far as Steve was suddenly wrapped around him, and in one swift move he was on top, pinning Danny.

"You're an animal, you know that right? How can I shut up if you – " Danny shivered as Steve sucked on the tender skin just below his ear. He growled at his best friend. "You better not leave a mark."

Steve chuckled, barely breaking form.

"You think that's funny, huh? You are so dead, McGarrett."

There was a brilliant flash of light and both men shielded their eyes but didn't completely break apart as they sat up for a better look.

Danny burst out laughing, grabbing Steve and shaking him.

"It's the fucking cavalry!"

An army of people stormed the beach, swarming the device.

Maybe they were saved after all.

 _Well shit…our timing always did suck…_

* * *

 ** _Aren't I just a big tease? ;-P_**


End file.
